Peaches
by MattsMarshMello
Summary: Near and Mello have a few encounters with peaches in the kitchen. WARNING: Yaoi guyxguy


**Peaches**

I do not own anything except for an idea, but if I did L, Matt, and Mello would still be alive and there'd be some...changes. XD

**As I lay here thinking,...thinking about Mello. He's dead you know, him and Matt both. Here I lay, a finger twisting my white hair, a clear liquid falls from my eyes. As I lay here I remember, remember Mello.**

_We sped down the hall as he dragged me by my wrist, his smile like a golden ray of sun. My face held no emotion, confusion maybe but even that would be a stretch to say. He had a wild idea in his head, what it was I did not know. We turned a corner and were in the kitchen._

_"Ever had peaches Near?" He asked me, bright blue eyes alit with mirth._

_"Yes Mello, why do you ask?" I replied._

_His grin only grew larger, as he opened a can of peaches and put them into a large bowl. Then he opened the refrigerator and got a can of whipped cream out. He looked at me as he set it on the counter._

_"Ready to eat peaches Near?" _

_I nodded my head in reply, while he sprayed the whipped cream onto the whole bowl of peaches, some of it splattering him and myself. Eating peaches with Mello was messy, but enjoyable._

**Mello, .....how I miss you. I never understood why you changed, probably never will.**

_As I walked down to the kitchen to get a snack, I kept thinking about L and Mello. The whole thing. Why was it so important for him to beat me? Aren't we friends? I shuffled over to the pantry, grabbed a can of peaches and opened it. After putting it in a bowl and adding whipped topping I sat down at the table only to look across to see a very unhappy Mello._

_"You."_

_He said it with so much hostility and depth, it startled me. I locked my grey smokey eyes with his brillant blue ones. There was a moment of silence, a pause before the storm that was Mello. Then, suddenly he shot up and across the table towards me. The next thing I knew was that he was on top of me, straddling me._

_"Mello?" It came out in a breathy gasp, and the last thing I said for the next hour that resembled a coherrent word. I received a harsh kiss full of yearning, his tongue slipping in my mouth. I threaded my fingers in his golden hair, and kissed him back. Why? It felt right. _

_Mello moved to attack my neck, leaving bruises as he worked his way down._

_"Ngh...." He smirked when I made that sound, and undid my slipped his hand in, and stroked my member. I threw my head back and gasped, he looked into my eyes._

_"Not so inhuman now are you Near?" _

_He continued stroking me until I was hard, the sensations were confusing to me but I let him continue. Once he was done with that, he ripped my pants off and threw off my shirt leaving me naked under him._

_"Near...." He said it as the breath had been taken out of him, and looked at me as if he were looking at an angel.I didn't cover myself or hide anything, I let his eyes take me in and memorize every detail. After taking in my appearance, he gripped my hard erection and started pumping me. While his mouth nipped its way up to my mouth, our kiss blinding with passion making me see stars. The battle between our tongues was a long one but I decided to let him win, suddenly his hand stopped making me whimper at the loss of pleasure. Was he happy now? He had me in a compromising position, gasping and whimpering underneath him....not that I didn't like what was happening. He held up his hand, which I took into my mouth sucking, nipping and licking it. As I did this I noticed that he was undoing his pants with his other hand, I helped him out of his shirt. My eyes widened as I looked at Mello, his angelic apparance took my breath away. Creamy smooth skin, his toned chest and abdomen, then down to his--my eyes widened at the sight of his manhood. To say the least he looked like a God,...everything was perfect. He wasn't gianormously big, nor was he small or average. He was just..Mello. My jaw had slackened while I had been taking the sight of him in, drool dripping onto my chest. Of course this made him smirk, then he removed his fingers from my mouth. Suddenly I felt a pressure in me, making me gasp and moan as a suttle pain mixed with intense pleasure. Whatever Mello was doing to me, I did NOT want him to stop,...yet he did. I looked up at him with begging eyes, dissapointed eyes....that widened when he thrust himself into me. One thrust, and he was fully sheathed. My gaspy breathes soon turned into more of a pant, after adjusting to this new experiance Mello started slowly pumping in and out. I was so lost in the moment, I can't recall when the pace changed from slow and sensual to rough and passionate. Moans and groans were slipping out of us every few seconds, until one of his hands found its way to my erect member. _

_"Ah~~~M-m-mellooooooooooo" And that was my climax, Mello soon followed and only uttered a breathy 'Near'. He pulled out a few seconds later, going to find a towel for us to clean up with. _

**I will never forget what I saw that day, ....as Mello turned around the blood from the small cuts my nails had made, had left bloody wings on his back. So ironic, so sad, yet so true. He was the broken angel, he always would be. After that day, nothing happened between us again...just hate. I will admit, when Mello and Matt became an obvious couple....my jealousy ate me up every night. Perhaps that was Mello intentions, but the phrase he said to me before he left me to my own devices in the kitchen that night says otherwise.**

_"Near....let's eat peaches again..."_


End file.
